Kevin
Kevin Robert Talon is the son of Carlito and an unknown mother. He's a 13 year-old super villain who shares his alter ego with his cousin Callista. They are known as The Quatzel Cousins. Appearence Kevin sports a brown tee-shirt, yellow fingerless gloves, dark brown pants, and brown sneakers. He has black hair and golden eyes. In his alter ego, he sports a green helmet similar to his father and Black Cuervo's helmets, a red shirt with green sleeves, a yellow eye mask, green and red wings attached to a jet pack, green and red feathers as a tail, gray gloves with small claws, green pants, a belt and gray boots. Personality Kevin '''is a conceited super villain. The only people he really cares about is himself, his family, and his crush, but he mostly cares about himself, thus making him conceited. '''Kevin '''is like his father and is only interested in pretending to be a hero just to earn rewards. He is spoiled and used to getting what he wants. When he doesn't get what he wants, he gets very angered and starts destroying things. '''Kevin '''seems to get good grades, but it only seems that way because he cheats on his tests all the time. Relationships Carlito Carlito is '''Kevin's '''father. '''Kevin gets his entire personality from his father, thus making him the bad boy he is. Kevin's mother It is unknown who Kevin's '''mother is. Unlike Carlito, '''Kevin gets his looks from his mom, but not her personality. This is usual what gets him referred to as a mama's boy. Callista Callista is Kevin's cousin. Kevin and Callista share their alter egos and are known as The Quatzel Cousins. 'Kevin' is very protective of Callista and becomes devistated whenever something happens to her or when something puts her in danger. Although he is protective of Callista, he dislikes how she is an actual hero and doesn't do hero work just for the rewards. Agana At first, Kevin and Agana were arch enemies bent on humiliating each other in front of the whole school, but one day when Agana attacked Kevin in his alter ego with her mystic keytar, he developed a crush on her. Now, instead of attempts to humiliate Agana, he attempts to flirt with her. However, his attempts fail due to her crush on Lucius. Lucius Kevin dispises Lucius due to Agana's huge crush on him. While in his alter ego, Kevin attempts to eliminate Lucius to all extent. Alter Ego As mentioned before, Kevin and Callista share their alter egos. Together, they are known as The Quatzel Cousins. Callista is often referred to as "The Male Quatzel Cousin". Powers Kevin has wrist lazers just like Black Cuervo. He also has the ability to fly with the jet pack on his back. Like his father, he can generate enough energy to use an energy punch when he's angry. Kevin and Callista can also combine their powers to become twice as strong just like Carlito and Carla. Kevin's gloves are equipped with small, talon-like claws. Canon Future It has been said by the creator that in high school, Kevin would start to date other girls in order to make Agana jealous. Eventually, his plans to date other girls begin to work. Later on, Agana agrees to date Kevin. Kevin and Agana eventually get married and have a son. The creator said that Agana and Kevin end up together to fix the relationship between Carlito and Zoe, and because she doesn't want to fix the relationship between the Aves and Rivera families. Character Design/Inspiration Kevin's creator was inspired to create him after talking with a friend about created a Zoe/Carlito spawn. Kevin was originally designed as a Zoe/Carlito spawn and had an appearance very similar to his mother. Kevin's original name was Callisto and he was originally paired to be Callista's twin brother. Kevin's creator wanted him to be a bad boy. He was originally designed as one, which can be seen in his beta design, but then she changed his outfit around to make him look more like his father than his mother. Kevin was also originally paired with a Frida/Sergio spawn. Category:Love child Category:Characters